The Gift That Saved Bree Tanner
by aeo4ever28
Summary: Have you ever thought that Bree's death is too convenient? Well, what if she could be saved? What if Bree Tanner lives? Read and find out!
1. Pain

**Chapter 1: Pain**

I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought. My vampire vision examined my surroundings. It was dark. It must have been either late at night or early morning. I was lost. As I moved my chalky, white hand over the ground, pain shot all through my body. I suddenly knew that I was not outside but in a room. The floor that I touched was cold and hard like marble. Yet, this discovery meant nothing to me because I still knew nothing about where I was and most of all I felt terrible. Pain kept shooting through me, I wanted to scream but I was paralyzed. I then searched my mind, trying to remember where I was. It was hard to concentrate, willing my mind to ignore the pain. I felt hopeless, until suddenly a memory appeared.

I saw people, beautiful people who were standing there, across from me. All were vampires except one. There stood one fragile looking human girl who was nestled into the chest of the vampire with flaming red hair. The reason for this was incomprehensible to me. The very thought of this human made me mad. I would never truly understand why these strange vampires had kept her around. One of the vampires- the red head- I smiled as I remembered- could read minds. He was the one vampire who knew the truth. The truth was that the Volturi were well aware of the newborn clan from the very beginning, when they were first created. Although these newborns threatened the discovery of their own kind, the Volturi chose to wait to eliminate the newborns in hope that they would eliminate the Cullens first. As the pleasant memory of the mind reader faded, so did my smile. My thoughts continued with more memories, but this time much darker.

There stood a short evil vampire right in front of me. Her look was menacing, even her smile sent ice through my body. Yet, her smile was nothing compared to her gift. This gift of hers was nothing to take lightly. She had the ability to cause severe pain by looking at you. This vampire I speak of is Jane.

After Jane finished up talking to the Cullens and felt satisfied with the amount of screaming she had caused me by using her gift, she walked over to me. Jane called over another one of her vampire friends, (Felix as I recalled) to kill me. Felix grabbed my arm and began to pull. I flinched as I recalled the throbbing pain that he had caused me when he ripped my arm off. Instinctively, I wanted to hold my shoulder as if to lessen the pain, but because I was too weak at the moment, I didn't move. I just sat there watching this scarring memory. The memory basically continued with more pulling and tearing. I was then puzzled because it never truly ended. Felix pulled off one arm and one leg, but that was it. It all didn't make sense because if I was dead (and I was sure that I was) I should have remembered every limb being pulled off and even some being tossed into gigantic red flames. Come to think of it, I don't even remember Jane starting any type of fire. Only purple smoke remained from the previous newborns that the Cullens had finished off earlier that day. It was almost as if I had _disappeared_.

Though, before I could make sense of it all, the memory completely dissolved. The dull pain of the memory was then replaced by a sharper pain and then I knew my mind was back in the present. It was there that I suddenly realized where I was. _Hell _I thought._ I must be dead_.That Felix from the Volturi had killed me (or at least I still thought) and now for living a life of hate and pain, I was sentenced to hell. All vampires go to hell.

However, the certainty of this idea fled my mind. Just then blinding lights flickered on. Standing only a few feet away was Jane and her look was more menacing than ever.


	2. Alive

**Chapter 2: Alive  
**

My mind was racing a mile a minute. _How could Jane be standing there, right in front of me?_ I thought. _Had I missed something?_ I racked my mind, searching for any pivotal memory that would shed light on why she was here with me. Pain still surged through my body, but I managed to speak.  
"If this is really hell, then this is some sick joke", I said through clenched teeth.  
Jane only ignored me. She just stood there starring, never lifting her gaze. Minutes passed until finally Jane decided to acknowledge me.  
"If you were smart enough, you would have already known that you are not dead".

"Not dead…" I stammered. 

How could that be possible? When the Volturi had found me I was unable to escape. I was caught in Felix's stone like grasp. If I was alive, then why wasn't I there with the Cullens, who were so inclined to taking me in as their own? The Volturi wanted nothing to do with me, so why was I here with Jane? Though Jane knew I was deep in thought, trying to make sense of all of it, she continued. 

"And a gift. I never would have guessed. Again as I had said earlier, I am dealing with such incompetence. The obvious and best move for you would have been to tell me from the very beginning that you were talented. That surely would have prevented me from touching you", Jane said irritably. 

If I wasn't so confused with what Jane was saying, about being alive and having a gift, I would have noticed the hint of weakness in Jane's voice. Something was bothering her. It was obvious that she hated being in the same room as me, but it was more than that. It was almost as if she hated something about me. Something pivotal, I just hadn't figured it out yet.

Jane and I were silent for the rest of the day. We stood in the same positions never moving. Though, of course I couldn't move. I was still glued to the spot due to the terrible pain that was coursing through my veins. It wasn't until the door open, that I was saved. Felix entered and suddenly all the pain vanished. Jane was no longer looking at me; her focus was completely on Felix. It was Jane all along causing me to suffer. She was using her _special_ ability on me this whole time. No wonder why I couldn't move. Her gift was freezing, her victim unable to move from the spot.

Jane left the room. Felix then replaced Jane's spot. Even though Felix was the one who almost killed me, I was thankful to see him. As long as I didn't have to endure Jane's gift, I would be able to survive this strange living arrangement. Instead of menacing, Felix looked at me with a sneer. I could tell that for Felix this was more of a game to him, and of course he was more than willing to play. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
